


Morning Snack

by Fortuneotter



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneotter/pseuds/Fortuneotter
Summary: The Cavalry Dragons, Doble and Meglax, have recognized Drum as the newest Omni Lord. With the other Cavalry Dragons still scattered, what's the first thing they do? Why have a bite to eat, of course.





	Morning Snack

It was a quiet day at the Mikado residence. The house was empty, save for the matron of the home, with everyone else either out working or at school. As such, there was no one around to supervise the Mikado’s two recent additions.

Doble was ecstatic about this fact when he first realized it and took to resting on the house’s roof while helping himself to the takoyaki that the eldest Mikado graciously made. He also reverted to his larger form, now that he didn’t have to worry about ‘being inconsiderate’.

“Shame the others left in such a hurry,” The red dragon hummed to himself as he popped another one of the delectable treats into his maw. “Those guys don’t know what they’re missing.” He said between bites.

“Yes, it is,” A stern voice came from above. “That was why we were tasked to help find them while the others are out.”

Doble opened his eyes and tilted his head back, coming nose to nose with his fellow Cavalry Dragon, Meglax. The green dragon had reverted to his larger form as well, but to help his mobility rather than comfort.

“Meglax, I was wondering where you went!” Doble laughed, not bothering to move from the other dragon’s stare. “That old matron made some more food for us!”

Meglax’s eyes darted to the plate of food and narrowed once he saw only two of the treats were left. “Yes, I imagine those were to be for a job well done.” He snorted and moved away, perfectly balancing himself on the middle of the roof. “Not for lounging about like you had just gorged yourself on North Beetle eggs.”

“Don’t get your bow in a twist,” Doble huffed as he flipped over, keeping the last two takoyaki balls safely on their plate. “We’ll find the others once that big guy makes another move. No matter what they think of Drum, their sense of duty will call ‘em back.”

“And if they just go back to Dragon World and cannot hear that call?” That got a perplexed look from the red dragon. “We should be looking for them to pass the news that Tenbu has granted his blessing to the new Omni Lord. Not gorging ourselves on human food!”

Doble looked unimpressed, but followed the green dragon’s gaze to the nearly empty plate. "Oh, I see why you’re so ticked.” He said with a smug grin. “You’re mad because I didn’t save any for you.”

Meglax’s composure faltered for a second, his frown becoming just a little more pronounced for a moment before returning to its normal stern look. “How absurd,” he huffed. “You may be obsessed with that human food, but it holds no such sway over me.”

“Says the dragon who was eating it faster than I was back on our first day!” Doble countered smugly. “C’mon, I’ll even offer you a peace deal.” He stuck one of his claws into the soft treat, holding it up in front of Meglax’s snout. “One for me, one for you.”

Meglax’s eyes focused on the treat, biting his lip as the scent drifted towards his nose. “As tempting as it is, I’ll pass. There’s still more ground I need to cover…”  
“Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud,” Doble chided. “You know you want it. What I can’t see is why you’re not letting yourself cut loose. We’ll be busy pretty soon, so why not enjoy the time we have?” 

Meglax sighed and looked towards the other houses in the neighborhood, as if debating something. Doble snorted in irritation. “Fine mood killer, I’ll just eat the rest of these by myself.” He placed the takoyaki ball in his maw, holding it up by his teeth. Still no reaction from the green dragon. He rolled his eyes and was about to chomp down on the treat when Meglax sighed.

“Maybe you’re right. This ordeal has just been stressful and-” He almost choked on air when he faced Doble once more, the red dragon doing his best not to pierce through the soft treat. It didn’t stop him from grinning like a maniac though. "Really?"

“It’s still yours if ya want!” Doble said, the words slurred from the food in his mouth. It was a taunt on his part, he knew, but it was so much fun to see the usually stoic dragon look flustered.

He wasn’t prepared for that very flustered dragon to lean in close and plant his lips against his own. Doble closed his teeth in surprise, splitting the takoyaki ball in two. Meglax’s quickly swiped the treat up into his mouth, but kept his lips pressed to the now equally flustered red dragon.

The pair chewed their half of the treat slowly, neither separating the tender lip lock they held until each of them gulped the food down. Meglax was the first to move back, panting slightly and licking his lips, looking quite satisfied. 

Doble was shocked, gulping again as he touched his fingers to his mouth in disbelief. “Where did that come from? Not that I mind… i just-”

“You’re pretty thick if you’re only now just noticing that,” Meglax chuckled as he sat down on the roof. “I had thought you were flirting with me before. Had I known it was in jest, I would’ve-”

“No, you don’t need to be sorry!” Doble managed out, still trying to catch his breath. “You caught me off guard is all. I never would’ve thought that you…”

“Well, I am,” Meglax said with a smirk. “And I can see why you goad me so at times. It is quite amusing seeing your face like that.”

“Oh, shut up,” Doble huffed as he pouted. He then looked to plate that he still held in his hand, silently thankful he had kept ahold of it during the surprise kiss. “There’s still one left. You wanna have it?”

Meglax looked at the still blushing dragon, and at the offered treat. This time, he poked a claw through it and held it up. “Actually, I was hoping we could share.” He held back a chuckle when Doble’s head snapped back to face him. “As you said, we’ll be busy soon. We should make the most of the time we have together. Don’t you think?” He mimicked Doble’s earlier action, and held up the takoyaki ball between his teeth.

Doble smiled and leaned in, once again splitting the treat between the two. Neither one separated from the other once it was finished though, both were contented to keep close as long as the other was willing.


End file.
